The Runway
by whoopsidaisies
Summary: Photographer Paige. Model Emily. They meet at the Paris Fashion Week. AU Paily.
1. Paris

**Author's Note: This is my very first Paily fanfiction. Actually this is my very first fanfiction period. Needless to say I am extremely nervous, but I hope its still likable. Anyway, enjoy. And reviews, whether criticism or praise, are always welcome.**

* * *

Paris, the fashion capital of the world, Paige had been here a couple of times before. Her profession as a fashion photographer required for her to attend all the major fashion events that took place throughout the year. The Paris Fashion Week was undoubtedly one of those events. That's where she saw her.

_Emily Fields._

She had heard of her before as they belonged to the same industry, but hadn't got an opportunity to work with her. Being in the profession that she was in, she was always surrounded by pretty faces, but Emily was different. In the sea of beautiful faces, she stood out. Maybe it was because of her naturally tanned, caramel skin, maybe it was her exquisitely expressive deep brown eyes, or her incredibly sexy, dimpled smile, maybe her dark, silky tresses that fell on her shoulders like waves, or maybe it was her toned yet voluptuous body which was feminine yet still held an air of strength and litheness. Maybe it was all of that.

Seeing her walking down the ramp in the Christian Dior black strapless evening gown that accentuated her skin and showed off her sensual shoulders with a hint of cleavage, was, indeed, swoon worthy. Which is what happened. Paige swooned. And kept swooning for a good 30 seconds until her assistant nudged her as a way of reminding Paige that her sole purpose of attending the Fashion Week was to photograph the models. Thankfully Paige broke out of her reverie just in time before Emily turned to head back up the ramp. But just before she did, their eyes met for the briefest second and she smiled. Almost as if she knew the effect she had on Paige. But before Paige could realize what had happened she was already half way back towards the ramp.

* * *

The day's events were finally over. It was time for the after party. As much as she loved her job it was still stressful, so the after parties were a welcome stress buster. Especially when said party was being held at the Le Baron with free flowing champagne. But it wasn't the champagne, or the venue that had piqued Emily's interest. It was the hope that maybe _she_ would be here.

Emily had seen her before. But never had a chance to talk to her. Quite frankly even if she did have the chance she wouldn't know what to say. She was used to being pursued by admirers, never before had she felt the desire to get to know someone like she did now. Emily really didn't know why she felt this way at all. Maybe it was because even though she was surrounded by heavily decked up gorgeous women she remained effortlessly beautiful without being dolled up. Maybe it was because she moved with such grace and poise that she could give any runway model a run for their money. Or maybe it was how she made her heart race with just one look.

Whatever it was, Emily was determined to find her, and if nothing else then at the least, get to know her name. She didn't have to look too far. Just as she made her way to the bar, she saw her.

Effortlessly beautiful. Graceful and poised. And those eyes. Those piercing chocolate brown eyes. Like they could look into your soul. Emily made her way towards her.

* * *

She didn't want to be here. After parties weren't her thing. She would much rather have stayed back in her hotel room and enjoyed a quiet evening there, standing in her balcony and watching the mesmerizing Paris skyline. But as luck would have it, on her assistant's incessant pleading, instead of peace and quiet she had to deal with loud and crowded. She had been here for a little over 15 minutes and already she wanted to make a run for it. She was searching for the nearest exit when she heard that voice.

"_**Excuse me, you work for Vogue right?"**_

The voice was soft but distinctive. Like the sound of wind chimes. It had a uniqueness that differentiated it from the rest of the loud noises that surrounded her. As she turned to face the owner of the melodious voice, for the second time that day she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.

It was none other than Emily Fields.

* * *

_You work for Vogue! Really! You work for Vogue! That's the best you could come up with?! Oh God! What is wrong with you!_

Emily was mentally berating herself for her inability to come up with a better opening line. Embarrassed as she was, she was also somewhat surprised with herself. Although she never considered herself a 'player' but she certainly had her way around women. But right now, looking into those soul-searching eyes, it seemed like her brain had shut down and all she could think of were clichéd one-liners.

She thought it would be better to just bite the bullet and come clean, before she said anything even more embarrassing in her effort to sound witty.

"_**Ummmm...actually I have seen you at a couple of events before...ummm...I kinda wanted to talk to you then but the opportunity never arrived...so...ummm...so when I saw you here today...I thought...I thought maybe I could just introduce myself...ummmm...yeah...so...I'm Em—"**_

"_**Emily Fields."**_ She said. _**"I know that."**_

* * *

_Emily Fields is talking to me! This gorgeous goddess of a human being is talking to me?! Am I drunk? No, wait, that's not possible. I haven't started drinking yet. So then did I hit my head on my way hear? Nope. Unlikely. So then how is this happening?!_

It was then that Paige realized that she had once again been simply staring at Emily. She had apparently asked Paige something that she conveniently didn't pay attention to as she was busy gawking at Emily. She was about to apologize for acting weird around her when Emily started talking again.

"_**Ummmm...actually I have seen you at a couple of events before...ummm...I kinda wanted to talk to you..."**__ She wanted to talk to me! WHOA! That's unbelievable! Oh no, wait, she's still talking..._

"_**I thought maybe I could just introduce myself...ummmm...yeah...so...I'm Em—"**_

"_**Emily Fields"**_, Paige finished for her. _**"I know that"**_ She certainly knew her, but she definitely wouldn't mind getting to know her even better, especially now that the feeling seemed mutual.

* * *

"_**You know me?" **__She knows me!? How?_

"_**Yeah, I have heard of you."**__ Why is she surprised to hear that?_

"_**You have?"**_

"_**You seem surprised? I do work for Vogue. You've done a few photo shoots with us." **__Besides its not easy to forget a face like yours._

"_**Oh yeah! Yeah...right! So...ummmm..."**_

"_**Do you want to get out of here?"**__ Whoa! Did I just say that?!_

"_**What?" **__Did she just say that!_

"_**Ummmm...I mean..." **__Oh God! Why do I have to be such a verbal spaz!__** "You said you wanted to talk to me...so...ummm" **__Think! Come on! You're a smart girl...You can say something reasonable and believable! __**"So I thought maybe you'd like to go some place quieter...cause...you know...with all this loud noise...its kinda hard to hear yourself think, much less have a proper conversation...so I thought maybe you'd want to go out with me"**__ Christ! What is wrong with me!__** "I mean not 'go out with me' as in like going out..but just 'go out' like go outside..."**__ Please say something! Please make me stop my word vomit!__** "Or like wherever you want...if you at all want to go that is...we don't have—"**_

_Oh My God! She is so adorable!__**"I'd love to 'go out with you' as in like going out, but I need to ask you something before that**__."_

"_**What might that be?"**_

"_**Tell me your name. It's somewhat odd going out with a stranger."**_

"_**I'm Paige. Paige McCullers"**_

_Paige...What a beautiful name that is..._

"_**So now that you know my name and I know yours. And hopefully we are strangers no longer, would you maybe like to take a walk with me. It's a lovely evening." **__Not as lovely as you though..._

_**"I'd love too."**_


	2. New York

**Author's Note: A big big THANK YOU to all those who favorited, followed and reviewed. Publishing the first chapter was never-wracking but the response has been encouraging. So without any further adieu, here's the second chapter. I hope it meets expectations. As always, reviews are much appreciated. I am not sure whether to end this story here or continue it further, so any ideas or suggestions regarding that would also be much appreciated. Anyway, happy reading... **

* * *

Spring in New York has always been unpredictable. Yesterday had been quite chilly, but today seemed to be mildly warm. And Emily was thankful for that. It is rather uncomfortable to do a swim suit photo shoot when there is a nip in the air. But if Emily were to be completely honest with herself, she knew it wasn't really the weather that was making her wary. It was the fact that this photo shoot was for Vogue. In other words, Paige would be here.

Emily knew she had no real reason to feel the way she did. But she couldn't help herself. She was hurt. That evening in Paris was beautiful. The atmosphere, the company, the conversation – everything was beautiful. The connection she felt with Paige was undeniable. That night, sitting at a small cafe, overlooking the Seine, they had talked for hours. Emily may not remember everything they talked about, but she remembers the way Paige's eyes would light up when she was talking about something that was of interest to her. The way she would use sweeping hand gestures to express herself when words would fail. The way she would stutter and ramble and then adorably dip her head when she thought she said something that was embarrassing. But most of all she remembers her voice, deep and raspy, and the way she said her name. _Emily._ She had heard a lot of people say her name before. Family, friends, ex-girlfriends and lovers, but never had her name sounded as lyrical as it did when Paige had said it.

She thought back to that evening and the mere thought of Paige and the closeness she shared with her made her heart flutter. But that was almost a month ago, they haven't spoken to each other since. At the end of the night when Paige had walked her back to her hotel, she had given Paige her number, but she never called. She knew she shouldn't be upset about it. It's not like they even knew each other that well. They weren't even friends for that matter. But she was upset. Was everything she felt that night one-sided? Did Paige really not have any feelings for her?

She was jolted out of her reverie when she heard a knock on her van door.

"_**Come in."**_

"_**Ms. Fields, we are ready for the shoot."**_

_Of course they were ready. Well might as well get this over with._

* * *

When Paige had heard that her upcoming assignment is going to involve Emily, she didn't know whether to be happy or embarrassed. Who was she kidding. She was ecstatic but she couldn't dislodge that nagging feeling of apprehension that kept surfacing from the back of her mind every now and then. Well, truth be told, she had every reason to be apprehensive and embarrassed. She had every intention to call Emily and she would have too, had she not lost her number. Yes, that's right, she lost Emily's number.

_How am I going to work with her?!What am I going to say?! Hey Emily...sorry I didn't call you...you see the klutz that I am, I actually lost your number...Can you believe that? I lost it...something I probably should have guarded with my life...I totally lost...cause that's just me you know...badass photographer... dumbass klutz...that's an acceptable explanation right!? Of course it's not you fool! How could you do this?! Emily Fields! Emily freaking Fields gave you her number and you lost it...you deserve to die alone..._

For the last month Paige's thoughts had been clouded by Emily and her massive clumsiness at losing her number. And as the day of the shoot fast approached her thoughts kept intensifying. She really wanted to apologize to Emily, wanted to tell her that she wasn't blowing her off, but she also didn't want to admit to her irresponsibility.

"_**Paige..."**_ her assistant called.

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Ms. Fields is ready and on the set."**_

"_**Okay."**_

_Alright then, let's get this show on the road._

* * *

The shoot went ahead fairly smoothly. Paige tried her best to avoid looking at Emily more than she already had to. Just looking at Emily made her heart race, but bikini-clad Emily made her heart want to pound right out of her chest. She was certain if she looked at Emily for too long, at a stretch, she would surely go into cardiac arrest. Although Paige was sure, the few times that they did happen to lock eyes, she saw Emily glare at her.

_Great! Just great McCulllers! She's pissed with you! You've really messed up this time!You have to fix this...but how..._

Emily, on the other hand, was equally sure that Paige's reluctance to even look at her, apart for the basic minimum that she had to look since she was the photographer after all, proved that Paige had blown her off and now was trying her best to avoid her. But even that knowledge couldn't stop her from feeling the butterflies every time they did lock eyes. And that made her angry. Angry that even though Paige had brushed her off, she still liked her so very much. So she glared at Paige, even though what she really wanted to do was get lost in those captivating chocolate orbs.

_UGHH! Why did I have to fall for someone who doesn't even want to give me a second glance!? _

* * *

"_**Emily...Emily...Can we talk please?...Emily please...Just give me a chance to explain...Emily...EMILY..."** Jesus__! She walks fast!_

"_**WHAT!" **__Why can't she let me go in peace! _

"_**I just want to talk...just give me a chance" **__Please Please Please! I will grovel before you if I have to!_

"_**Why? Why should I give you a second chance? You ignored me Paige...for a whole month...not that it matters...but what I don't get is if you never intended to call you could have just told me so...why did you lead me on? Do you like the attention? Is this some sick game to you?"**_

Emily never meant to be rude, but she was really hurt and angry. But even more than the hurt and anger, what really baffled her was that just after one chance encounter she was so enamored by this girl, that knowing her feelings weren't reciprocated was making her heartbreak. She had never felt this way about anyone before. She had never been this invested in someone in such a short period of time and what made it worse was that Paige didn't feel the same way about her. But that night in Paris had been magical. How could she have been so wrong about Paige?

"_**Emily...please stop...I wasn't leading you on...I wasn't playing with you...I meant to call...I really did..."**__ God! What have I done! Why do I have to be this careless?!_

"_**So then why didn't you?"**_

_Say it...Just say it...__**"Ilostyournumber"**_

"_**What was that?"**_

"_**I lost your number"**_

"_**Are you serious?" **__Is this a joke?!_

"_**Yes...yes I am...look I know it sounds like some lame excuse" **__Lame is actually an understatement... __**"But I really did lose it"**__ Please believe me... __**"Emily you're amazing...beautiful...breathtaking"**__ You're a goddess among women... __**"Girls like you don't go out with girls like me"**__ Girls like you don't even look at girls like me... __**"But trust me when I tell you that never in my right mind would I intentionally blow you off"**__ I may be clumsy but I am not stupid...who could possibly ignore you... __**"I am really really sorry Emily...I never meant to hurt you...I just wanted you to know that...and I get if you want to have nothing to do with me anymore..."**_

"_**Paige..."**__ Oh God! She's rambling again...Why is she so adorable when she does that?_

"_**I mean why would you...you're ' you' and I am 'me'..." **_

"_**Paige..." **__And now the head dip...Does she seriously not know how incredible she is!?_

"_**But I swear Emily I really wanted to call...I really want to get to know you...I really like you..."**_

"_**PAIGE! Would you please be quiet long enough for me to say something?!"**_

"_**Sorry..."**_

"_**I am sorry I snapped at you..."**_

"_**Emily you don't have to—"**_

"_**Paige...please let me finish...I am sorry I snapped at you...it's just that I really like you too...and when I didn't get your call I thought that you didn't feel the same way...and honestly that kinda sucked...and that got me so angry that I didn't think you may have a genuine reason for not calling...Paige I may have been angry with you...but that doesn't change the fact that I missed you...it's sounds crazy to say this cause I barely know you but I really did miss you..."**_

"_**It's not crazy Emily...I know what you mean..." **__You have no idea how well I know what you mean__...all I ever think about is you..._

"_**Do you have anywhere you have to be now?"**_

"_**Ummm...no...not right now...why?"**_

"_**Do you want to get out of here?"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**You know I thought maybe you'd like to go out with me...as in like 'going out'..."**_

"_**Oh..."**_

"_**So now that I know you like me and you know I like you...and we both know that whatever happened was just a misunderstanding, would you like to take a walk with me? It's a lovely evening."**_

"_**I'd love to."**_


	3. London

**Author's Note: As always, thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews. I've decided to continue with this story. So here's the next chapter. Your reviews are always appreciated. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

On her drive from Heathrow Airport to her hotel, Paige was finding it hard to contain her excitement. She couldn't wait to see what Emily's reaction would be once she saw her. They had been dating for five months and their time together had been nothing short of perfect. They were great together. So when they found out that they wouldn't be able to spend their six month anniversary with each other, they were quite upset. Paige had to fly out to Florida for an assignment and Emily had to be in London for the London Fashion Week. Reluctantly, they had agreed that they would celebrate once they were both done with their respective professional obligations and were back in New York. But luckily for Paige, her work had ended two days early, so she decided to surprise Emily. So here she was, in a cab on her way to her hotel. She would meet Emily once the show was over, at the after party.

_I am here baby...Just a couple more hours and we'll be together..._

* * *

Emily was at the venue of her show, getting ready for the event, but her heart wasn't in it. Usually she really enjoyed her work. She liked the glitz, the glamour and the flashing cameras. What disappointed her was that this time behind one of those cameras their won't be a pair of stunningly brown alluring eyes that sent a shiver down her spine every time she gazed into them. Her Paige wasn't here. And the fact that it was their six month anniversary, made her feel even worse. She knew this was a part and parcel of their jobs, they couldn't always be together. But she still couldn't stop herself from feeling bad about it. The thought of backing out of the show to fly out to Florida to surprise Paige had crossed her mind more than once, but she knew, as much as they loved spending time together, they were both thorough professionals, and backing out of prior commitments was unacceptable. So, for the 100th time since she arrived in London, she did the only thing she could do. Unlocked her phone, opened the photo gallery, and went through all of the photos of Paige and her together.

_My darling Paige...I miss you so much... _

* * *

She was here. Any minute now and she would find Emily and surprise her. She could literally feel her body buzz with excitement. She kept looking around to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend.

_Did Em decide not to come to the party? Maybe she is in her hotel room? Should I have gone their first? Baby where are you?!_

That's when she heard that laugh. That melodious, angelic laugh that she knew belonged to one stunning brunette with captivating eyes and a breathtaking smile. She turned towards her, and immediately she could feel her heart sink. It was Emily, looking as beautiful as ever, talking to a blonde bombshell. Paige trusted Emily completely, but it wasn't Emily that she had a problem with. It was the blonde she was talking to._ Samara Cook_. Paige knew of her. In fact she had worked with her a couple of times. And therefore was quite aware of her reputation of being an outrageous flirt. What really pissed her off was the fact that Samara knew Emily was her girlfriend. A fact that Emily herself had told Samara when she had asked her out sometime back. But inspite of that Samara never gave up an opportunity to flirt with Emily. Initially Emily had tried to brush it off as harmless, but once Emily realized that it was having a negative effect on her relationship with Paige, she stayed as far away from Samara as possible. So, seeing them now, laughing and talking, Paige could feel a wave of jealousy rip through her.

_That is MY girlfriend...tonight is OUR anniversary...I should be the one making her laugh like that...not some douchey philandering creep...God! Samara if you make a move on Emily I'm going to make you slide down naked on a gigantic cheese grater!_

"_**Paige? OH MY GOD! PAIGE!"**_

Paige was so lost in her thoughts on how best to get back at Samara, she hadn't noticed Emily see her. And before she could gather herself, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck and Emily's lips on hers. That was enough to eradicate any and all feelings of jealousy she had.

* * *

The show had gone well, but all Emily wanted to do was rush back to her hotel room and wait for Paige to call her. And that's exactly what she was about to do when she bumped into Samara.

"_**Well well...look who it is! Emily Fields! It's been a while since I last saw you!"**_

"_**Hey Samara! Good to see you too..."**_

"_**Where's that photographer girlfriend of yours? Usually she sticks to you like glue..."**_

"_**She's in Florida...and for the record she doesn't stick to me...we like being around each other" **__How dare you talk about my Paige like that! _

"_**Really?! So the fact that you stopped talking to me has nothing to do with the fact that your girlfriend is jealous of me?"**_

"_**Paige is not jealous of anybody...why would she be? She trusts me..." **__Jealous of you!? You must be out of your mind!_

"_**That's great! Then I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you went to the after party with me...you know as friends..."**_

"_**Ummmm...No...no...she wouldn't mind...but...but I don't really feel like going..." **__Shit! Didn't see that coming!_

"_**Oh come on Emily! I promise we'll go as friends...I swear I will not make you feel uncomfortable"**_

Emily knew Paige didn't like her hanging out with Samara. Initially Emily hadn't thought much about Samara's flirting. Until it had brought out Paige's insecurities about their relationship and as a result she had begun to distance herself from Emily, thinking that she wasn't good enough for Emily and that Samara was probably a better match. When Emily had caught on to what was happening, she immediately put an end to her interactions with Samara. She never understood why Paige couldn't see how amazing she was, and that Emily was the happiest she had ever been in her life with her. But whatever reason it was that Paige was unwilling to believe it, she wasn't prepared to lose her over it. Paige had gradually accepted the fact that Emily truly did want to be with her and wasn't interested in anyone else. Emily knew Samara wouldn't stop pestering her until she agreed to go, and besides the last time she spoke to Paige she had said that she wouldn't be able to call her for another hour or so. Maybe going to the party wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. If she went back to the hotel, she would probably stay holed up in her room for the rest of the night, missing Paige. Maybe attending the party would be a welcome distraction until Paige called.

"_**Okay..."**_

And so here she was, at the party, and surprisingly really enjoying herself. True to her word, Samara had not flirted with her and was in fact proving to be quite an interesting company. She was very witty and funny. But every now and then her thoughts would wonder to Paige. Which is why when she felt a familiar intense gaze upon her and turned to find the source of it, she was stunned to see Paige standing just a few feet away from her. She convinced herself that she had been missing Paige so much for the last couple of days that now she was seeing her everywhere.

"_**Hey...isn't that your girlfriend?"**_

"_**Paige?"**__ Wait Samara can see her too...so I am not imagining this...It really is Paige! __**"OH MY GOD! PAIGE!"**_

Emily literally ran towards Paige, flinging her arms around the redhead's neck and kissing her hard on her lips.

_She's here! She's really here!_

* * *

"_**What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Florida? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"**_

"_**Whoa Em! BREATHE! My assignment ended two days ago. So I thought I'd come here. I didn't tell you anything cause I wanted to surprise you."**_

"_**Oh Baby! That is so great!"**_

Paige and Emily were so lost in each other that they hadn't noticed Samara approaching them.

"_**So Paige...glad to see that you could finally make it...Emily was kinda distracted without you around...but I think I managed to take her mind of you for sometime...Right Em?"**_

"_**Ummmmm..." **__What is she trying to do?_

"_**Oh Come on Emily! Admit it...You had fun with me tonight."**_

"_**Fun?"**__ What does she mean they had fun tonight?_

"_**Samara...what are you getting at?" **_

"_**Nothing Em...I just thought I'd let your girlfriend know that I took care of you when she couldn't."**_

"_**Samara! How dare yo—"**_

"_**Took care of my girlfriend when I couldn't?"**__ She did not just say that __**"Took care of MY girlfriend? MY GIRLFRIEND!"**_

"_**Paige! Wait—"**_

Before Emily could react Paige had already moved past her and tackled Samara to the adjacent wall. Thankfully due to the loud music and the semi-dark ambiance their altercation went relatively unnoticed.

"_**Listen to me and listen to me very carefully...Emily doesn't need you to take care of her...I don't need you to take care of Emily for me...and if I ever see you anywhere near my girlfriend again I'm going to shave your hair off and then slap your bald head! Do you understand?"**_

Samara's throat had gone dry. All she could do in response was nod. And as soon as Paige let go of her, she walked away from them at break-neck speed.

"_**Paige...what the hell was that?"**_

Paige didn't reply. She simply grabbed Emily's hand and walked out of the after party. They hailed a cab and drove back to Paige's hotel. The entire ride there, no one spoke a word. Emily couldn't understand how to start a conversation and Paige was too worked up to say anything. When they reached the hotel, Paige all but dragged Emily up to her room. Once inside the room, Paige pinned Emily against the door and kissed her roughly.

"_**You're mine Em...you don't need anyone else...not Samara...not anyone...I promise I'll always be with you"**_

"_**I know baby...I know...I don't want anyone but you...You make me so happy..."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yes baby...believe me...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me...I love you.."**_

"_**I love you too Em.."**_

That's all the encouragement Paige needed before she leaned in to kiss Emily again. As the kiss heated up, clothes started to get discarded. And before long, they were both naked on the bed, hands roaming over bodies, tongues fighting for dominance.

"_**Hey Em...I forgot to tell you something..."**_ Paige panted.

"_**What?" **_asked Emily equally breathless.

"_**Happy Anniversary darling!" **_


	4. Milan

**Author's Note: Once again, a big thank you to all those who followed, favorited and reviewed. I am truly sorry for the delay in this update. I wish I could say that I was extremely busy and that I have an incredibly hectic life so I didn't have time to write much, although that is true, but the main reason for the delay is that I am a massive procrastinator. If procrastination was an Olympic event I'd probably win Gold every time. But enough about me. Moving on...**

**To thewriterwhoisalone - Thank you so much for your PM, favorite and follow...your review was most encouraging...and also thank you for pointing out the mistake in the first chapter...I will fix it as soon as possible (although given my love for procrastination that might not happen immediately, but it'll happen nonetheless)**

**To yulebrinner25 - I am glad you like my story cause I absolutely love your story...'In A World Like This' is one of my favorite Paily fics and I hope you continue to update it cause reading it really makes my day...**

**To Rudy Maro - I am happy that you liked Paige's jealousy...I like it too...I mean who doesn't really...Jealous Paige is really HOT!**

**To the guest who reviewed as Paily and all the other guest reviewers - Thank you so much for your continued support...**

**So without any further delay...here's the next chapter...I hope you enjoy it...and as always reviews are much appreciated... **

* * *

Milan is a beautiful city. The weather, the arts and sights, and the people, all of that is beautiful. But there is no sight more beautiful than Emily. But Emily, in a sexy, lacy lingerie, was a sight worth dying for.

So then why wasn't Paige happy? Probably because they weren't alone in the privacy of their bedroom. Instead, they were at another one of Emily's photo shoots, surrounded by a bunch of people. Now, normally when Paige and Emily were at a shoot together it was because they were working together on the same assignment. So when it was Paige behind the camera, and Emily was giving the sexy and seductive looks, much like the ones she was giving now, Paige would just imagine that it was all for her. That it was just Emily and her and no one else.

But this time she wasn't the one photographing Emily. It was Paige's birthday but since Emily had to work, she insisted that Paige accompany her to Milan so that they could celebrate together once Emily's shoot was over. Since Paige had no pending projects of her own, she decided to take a break from work and go with Emily. However, now that she was here, she realized how different it was from being the one taking pictures of Emily and then watching someone else take pictures of Emily. And more importantly, since now Paige's focus wasn't solely trained on Emily, she could look around. The way some of guys on set were gawking at Emily, made her blood boil. In Paige's mind, she was stuck somewhere between wanting to rip Emily's clothes off and take her right then and there and also wanting to rip out the eyes of the lecherous men staring at her.

_I am not jealous. I AM NOT JEALOUS! I have no reason to be...This is Emily's job... And she's brilliant at it...So what if that means some jackasses get to stare at her like they can see through her clothes...I don't care! I am a supportive girlfriend...I am proud of Em...I am not jealous!_

"_**Hey there! Are you alright? You look a little blue."**_

"_**Huh?...Ummm...No...I mean yeah I am fine..."**_

"_**Okay then. I am Shana. I am one of the Production Assistants."**_

"_**Hey...I am Paige...Paige McCullers...I am not with the crew here...I am actually here with my– "**_

"_**Paige McCullers? As in 'The Paige McCullers' from Vogue?"**_

"_**Ummm...yeah..."**_

"_**Oh My God! I am a huge fan...I love your work! You're fantastic!"**_

"_**Wow! Ummm...Thanks...That's very kind of you"**_

"_**Listen...umm...I have a break right now...so...ummm...would like to go have coffee with me? I know the coffee on this set isn't great...in fact it's horrible...but I just really want to talk with you...you've been an inspiration to me...I've followed your work from before you joined Vogue...I just really don't want to miss an opportunity to talk to you..."**_

"_**Ummm...coffee sounds great...lead the way.."**_

* * *

Although Emily's foremost reason for asking Paige to come with her to Milan was so that they could celebrate her birthday together, but she would be lying if she claimed that was the only reason. Emily hadn't explicitly told Paige what kind of photo shoot it was going to be, and some part of Emily knew what kind of reaction Paige would have once she realized what it was. And truth be told, Emily actually wanted that kind of reaction from Paige.

Ever since the 'Samara incident', Paige had consciously kept herself in check so as not to make Emily feel like she was being over possessive about her. But what she hadn't realized is that Emily thought jealous Paige was really hot. And she wanted her to be jealous. Get all worked up, just like she had that night in London. And by the way Paige kept glancing at Emily and then the rest of the crew; she knew Paige was fast reaching that point.

Emily especially enjoyed the way Paige's eyes kept raking over her entire body. She could see the lust creeping into her captivating brown eyes. Needless to say, she too was getting worked up, but in a completely different way from Paige. Now she really wanted the shoot to get over soon so she and Paige could start 'celebrating' her birthday.

As Emily was wondering when the shoot would wrap up, she saw Paige talking to an attractive black woman. Usually, she wasn't quite bothered by such things because she knew Paige was somewhat of an introvert and didn't really like talking to strangers much. Between the two of them, Emily was always the more affable one. So when she noticed that not only was Paige indulging this woman, she was actually enjoying whatever conversation they were having, she felt this overwhelming urge to stomp over to them and yank Paige away from her.

_Why is she smiling?! Who is that girl? And now she's head dipping! How dare she! No one gets to make my Paige dip her head like that except me! Wait! Why are they walking away?! Where are they going? I can't let her take my Paige away from me!_

"_**Ms. Fields! Ms. Fields! Where are you going?"**_

"_**Ummm...can we take a break for a while? Please?"**_

"_**Ma'am we are almost done...the crew would really like to finish the shoot...we're very sorry"**_

"_**Yeah...yeah...you're right...let's just get this over with..."**_

_Paige...Baby...Where did you go?_

* * *

"_**And that's how I got kicked out of my first job..."**_

"_**Oh God! That's so funny! I never would have pegged you as being so clumsy!"**_

"_**Yup! That's me...clumsy is actually my middle name..."**_

"_**So you're Paige 'Clumsy' McCullers?"**_

"_**One and only!"**_

Paige wasn't one to easily open up to new people, but surprisingly with Shana she felt quite at ease. It was possibly because they had a few things in common, their mutual love for photography being the most prominent factor. Paige had spent majority of the day seething with jealousy over the way Emily's photo shoot was progressing, but Shana had been a welcome distraction. Now, sitting here, talking to Shana over a cup of coffee, her previous jealousy had almost completely dissipated.

Paige couldn't deny the fact that she sort of enjoyed the way Shana was fawning over her. Not that Emily didn't do it too; it was just that with Shana there was a hint of reverence involved that Paige found immensely flattering. In her line of work, it was always the models and designers who were heaped with praises, rarely the photographer. To have her work not only recognized, but also appreciated, was always pleasing.

"_**So I was wondering...the shoot's going to be over in a while...if you're not doing anything after...would you...ummm...would you like to grab dinner with me? You know if you don't have any other plans..."**_

_WHAO! Is she asking me out? How did that happen? Shit! If Emily comes to know what would she think?!_

"_**Ummmm...actually...ummm...I kinda already hav-"**_

"_**She does have plans"**_

"_**Ummm...Ms. Fields? Do you need something?"**_

"_**As a matter of fact I do...I need my girlfriend back!"**_

Paige watched as Emily marched over to them, caught hold of her collar, pulled Paige into her and pressed her lips on Paige's. When they broke apart she looked at Shana and gave her an unnaturally sweet smile.

"_**Now if you'll excuse us...we need to get going.."**_

And then she all but dragged Paige back to her van.

* * *

After the shoot ended, Emily had started looking for Paige almost immediately. She was so desperate to find Paige that she hadn't even bothered to change from the designer lingerie that she was presently wearing into something a little less revealing. She had never felt like this before. Whenever they were out together, she was always the one who was flirted with most. Not that it didn't happen with Paige, Paige was gorgeous after all. But she was also completely oblivious to it. Her obliviousness combined with her naturally reclusive nature, generally deterred people from flirting with her much. This was one of the major reasons behind Emily never feeling the need to be jealous. Which is why, when Emily had seen Paige interact so freely with someone Paige had never met before; she could feel the green monster rearing its ugly head within her. When she had been just about to give hope of finding Paige and just go back to her van and wait for her to show up, she heard her voice.

"_**And that's how I got kicked out of my first job..."**_

_Paige is sharing anecdotes of her life with a complete stranger!_

"_**Oh God! That's so funny! I never would have pegged you as being so clumsy!"**_

_CLUMSY! Who the hell are you to call my girlfriend clumsy!_

"_**Yup! That's me...clumsy is actually my middle name..."**_

_No baby don't say that...You're beautiful...amazing...incredible..._

"_**So you're Paige 'Clumsy' McCullers?"**_

_WILL YOU STOP CALLING HER CLUMSY!?_

"_**One and only!"**_

_This has gone on long enough...I need to break this up NOW!_

"_**So I was wondering...the shoot's going to be over in a while...if you're not doing anything after...would you...ummm...would you like to grab dinner with me? You know if you don't have any other plans..."**_

_WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL! You did not just hit on my Paige!? _

"_**Ummmm...actually...ummm...I kinda already hav-"**_

"_**She does have plans"**_

"_**Ummm...Ms. Fields? Do you need something?"**_

_Oh you bet I do!_

"_**As a matter of fact I do...I need my girlfriend back!"**_

Emily felt an undeniable need to show this woman who Paige belonged to. She walked over to them, held Paige by her collar and kissed her hard on her lips. When the kiss ended, she looked over at Shana and was more than happy to see the shocked expression plastered on her face.

_That'll teach you to flirt with my girl!_

"_**Now if you'll excuse us...we need to get going.."**_

* * *

"_**Ummm...baby are you mad? I am really sorry...I didn't know she would ask me out...I swear baby believe me I would never cheat on you...I would never do that to you...I love you...I don't even know why she was flirting with me?! It's not like –"**_

Emily cut off Paige's rambling with a kiss.

"_**She was flirting with you because you're gorgeous...funny...witty...and unbelievably sexy..."**_

"_**No Em...it's not like tha-"**_

She cut her off with another kiss.

"_**It's exactly like that...you're all of that...and so much more..."**_

"_**Wait...so you aren't angry?"**_

"_**Oh I am angry alright...I am very very angry...but not with you darling...never with you"**_

"_**So would you be pissed if I said that I think you look incredibly hot right now?"**_

"_**Hmmm...no...I think I'd be incredibly happy if you think I look incredibly hot..."**_

"_**And what would you say if I said I kinda wanna rip these off you now?"**_

"_**I'd say it's your birthday baby...do whatever you want..."**_

And that's the last thing they said to each other before their 'celebration' started in full swing.


End file.
